1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly, relates to toys which are models of green vegetables, fruits and the like which are cut into pluralities of blocks. The blocks are capable of being temporarily adhered and then separated by a child by using a model edged tool such as a simulated kitchen knife, a knife or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the customary toys for child, use so-called block toys or puzzle games are known. Such toys are characterized by constructions wherein the blocks have fixed shapes and may simply be laminated. In other block type toys, articles or structures and the like are constructed and constituted by arranging in a row. Block type toys having previously constructed and constituted articles or structures which were designed to be divided by hand have also been developed by prior workers in the art.
However, even when children have played with these prior art block type, customary toys, upon reaching adulthood, the previous block type toys provided no kitchen or related training or experience. A serious situation can arise wherein an adult cannot master the use of a kitchen knife or cannot skillfully use other types of knives.
In spite of the fact that an edged tool can be a safe article when properly used, the fact that children are usually kept away or are prohibited from using an edged tool because of a preconception that the edged tool is dangerous simply is a cause for this situation.